Biker Mice From Mars: Mountain Drift
by The Drastic Raven
Summary: Throttle is separated from Vinnie and Modo in a spaceship crash. He survives only by the help of a kind, emancipated man barely out of his teens named Manuel whom is a mechanic by day. But by night, he is a speed-hungry street racer...
1. Chapter 1

Throttle crawled on his hands and knees from the wreck of part of what was once a martian thunderpike. He couldn't tell what shot him down, Plutarkians most likely. The ship had taken some severe hits, and broke up into three pieces on re-entry. His bros were nowhere in sight, and he was bleeding badly. He wasn't sure where he was. His head felt like it was going to split, and the gash in his side flared up in pain as he continued to crawl. He could remember the ship flying into pieces after entry of Earth's atmosphere, reaching out to try and grab Vinnie and Modo, as they tried to grab him. But they were out of reach of each other, and they plummeted to earth, landing in different places on a northern continent. Throttle had landed on a mountain. A barren, alpine mountain.

Throttle crawled up to a road. He dragged himself over the guardrail, then lay on the side of the road, on the verge of blacking out.

Manuel Vernandes drove down Bogus Basin road on his way back from his latest delivery for his father. He drove a bit slower tonight, which was rare, considering he liked to fly down the mountain as fast as he could.

He then saw a body in the road! Manuel pulled over, and turned his hazards on. He got out of the car, and walked up. He was in shock at what he saw! A human-sized, anthropomorphic mouse, in biker clothes, with antennas!

"What the hell?!" Manuel said, thinking it was some sort of costume. That's when he saw it wasn't. The mouse had been hurt. Blood was slowly flowing from a gash in his side, and he had cuts on his arms and forehead. But nothing could prepare Manuel for what happened next: The mouse spoke!

"Help..." The mouse said with a pained breath, before losing consciousness.

Manuel then ran back to the car, looking for anything he could use to stop the bleeding. He carried an emergency kit in the car for winter in case the car got stuck in the snow, or some other emergency. He got out the kit, and found some tape bandages, among other things. He got out, and administered first aid the best he could. Manuel was starting to panic. What else could he do?

He loaded the mouse into the back seat of his modified Honda Civic, and drove back to his apartment as fast as he could go. He had to take him home. He didn't know what else to do...

Throttle woke up. His body ached horribly. He then noticed that his cuts had been bandaged, and his arm was in a sling, and his leg in a brace.. His vest was gone, yet he still had his pants. He was laying on a bed, in a small room, with a computer and large TV on the opposite wall, far from the bed. There was a window near the computer, and the other end of the room looked like it led to a kitchen. He then saw a human male, sleeping on the floor in a sleeping bag.

Throttle sat up, and tried tried to get up, straining himself. He hissed in pain when he stoop up, leaning on the bed post for support as his braced leg flared up in fiery pain. The human woke up immediately. He turned, seeing him, then got out of the sleeping bag in record time, and was at his side, slinging throttle's good arm over his shoulder.

"Take it easy. You broke your leg." The human said.

"...Where am I?" Throttle asked weakly. "Where are my bros...?"

"Easy. One thing at a time. Right now, you need to recover. You nearly died at Bogus Basin. Lie down, take it easy."

Throttle was scared. For his bros, and for himself. His mind was screaming for him to find his bros, but his body was screaming for rest. He was worried about them. They were closer than family. They were all he had left after the Plutarkian occupation.

Throttle felt dizzy. He finally gave up standing, and let the human boy help him lay down in the bed once more.

"...Thank you for helping me. Who are you?" Throttle asked the boy.

"My name's Manuel Vernandes." He answered. "What's yours?"  
"Throttle." Throttle answered.

"...Well, Throttle, I don't know what you are, other than you're, well... A giant mouse. But we'll talk more when the sun rises." He said with a yawn. "I need to get to sleep, or I won't be able to get up for work. Once you've recovered, I'll help you in any way I can."  
With that, Manuel got back in his sleeping bag, and fell asleep. Throttle lay down, and stared out the nearby window at the stars outside, eventually falling into slumber himself.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Next Day..._

Manuel woke up when the alarm clock he placed on the floor went off. Light was starting to shine in through the apartment window. It was six o'clock, the crack of dawn. He lazily slammed his hand on the clock, shutting off the alarm. He then got up out of his sleeping bag, stretching out in his pajamas, which consisted of a pair of flannel pants. He heard Throttle yawning as well. He turned around, and saw him starting to wake up as well.  
"What do you guys eat?" He asked. "Can you eat human food?"

"Yeah. To be honest, it's not that different than what we ate on Mars." Throttle responded, stretching out as best he could.

"You're from Mars?" Manuel asked, walking into the nearby kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm from Mars, and yes, it had life on it, and still does." Throttle answered. "Though most of us were wiped out from the Plutarkian occupation."

"You were invaded?" Manuel asked as he got some eggs out of the fridge, and set them on the counter as he got out a frying pan and a bowl.

"Yeah." Throttle said, Manuel starting up a coffee maker. "The Plutarkians hand used up all their natural resources on their planet, sot they go around strip-mining the cosmos. They manipulated our government into buying up land on our planet, and shipped it back to theirs."  
"Well, that certainly explains why NASA's little rovers haven't found anything there..." Manuel said, cracking open the eggs. "So what brought you here?"

Throttle then explained all his adventures with Modo and Vinnie when they were in Chicago with Charley Davidson. He explained after their latest adventure, where they thought their adversary, Lawrence Limburger, had perished from a malfunction with something called a "Tug Transformer," that they were getting ready to head back to Mars, but were shot down by something, explaining every haunting detail of the ship breaking up in the atmosphere, and being separated from his bros. He didn't even know who shot the ship down.

Manuel couldn't help but be intrigued as he listened to Throttle's escapades. Granted, he was a uneasy, too. He felt sorry for Throttle. But he let the feelings of dread slide off his shoulders for now, and scrambled up the eggs in the pan. Manuel split the eggs between two plates. He walked back into he room, and gave one to Throttle with a fork.  
"So, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?" Throttle asked, taking a bite. "Might as well know some about the guy who saved my life."  
Manuel looked surprised. "Me? I'm afraid there's not much to tell. I was emancipated when I was fifteen. That was eight years ago. My mom wouldn't take care of me, I had to learn to take care of myself. And dad was always away doing something. They also fought a lot. The courts declared my parents unfit to raise me, and gave me my rights as an adult. Since then, I've lived here. A mechanic took me under his wing, and after I got out of school, I've been fixing up cars and motorcycles. Dad's also trying to settle down here, starting a delivery business between here and Bogus Basin, which he hired me for, along with several other people."

Throttle then remembered! His motorcycle! Did it survive the crash?  
Manuel noticed the worried look In Throttle's eyes behind his shades. "Something wrong?"  
"...We can talk about it later. You said you had to go to work?" Throttle asked.

"Yeah, I need to be ready by seven." Manuel said. He went into the other room and came back with a pair of crutches. "Here. These will help you get around the apartment, if you're feeling strong enough to walk. It was the best I could get, I couldn't find a wheelchair."

"Thanks." Throttle said with a smile. "I shouldn't have that big of a problem. I've been through worse."

"Just be careful, and don't leave the apartment. My neighbors might freak out if they saw you wandering around outside, and whoever shot you down is no doubt still out there." Manuel then finished his share of eggs, grabbed some clothes out of a dresser drawer, then went through the kitchen, into the bathroom to start his morning routine.

_Meanwhile..._

Vinnie was on the road with Charley. He was the only one who had the luck of crash-landing near Chicago. Charley saw the whole thing. Vinnie wasn't that badly hurt, and now they were out searching for Modo and Throttle. They found Modo's tracking signal was somewhere in Florida. Throttle was nowhere near that area, though. He was in Idaho, near a place called Bogus Basin.

They were going to go find Modo first.

"I hope they're both okay." Vinnie whispered as he rode in the truck, his bike in the back. He wasn't his usual, happy self. He always had Throttle and Modo around. What if something happened to one of them? What if they were dead?

"It's going to be okay, Vinnie." Charley said, knowing all too well that Vinnie was still recovering from the shock of the crash. He was the youngest of the three, after all.  
"It's just hard not to think about it, Charley..." Vinnie said, looking out the window of the truck as the sun rose up over the horizon.


	3. Chapter 3

Manuel got to work on time, parking behind the _Torque Nut Garage _where he worked. He got out, and checked himself in on the work clock, then went to see what needed to be done. He went through the day as usual; replacing alternators, spark plugs, rotating tires, and various other things that needed to be done on their client's cars and motorcycles. He was focused on his work, but during his breaks, his mind always wondered back to Throttle and his predicament. He needed to help him find his bros, but how?

It was three o'clock. Manuel finished what he was working on, and punched out. His shift was done. He got out a small snack bar from his lunchbox, and stated to munch on it.

"Somthing botherin' you, sonny?" Manuel looked up from the table where he was eating to see his boss, Robert Dodger. Everyone at the garage just referred to him as "Robby D" or just "boss."

Manuel wanted to tell him about his predicament, but knew he needed to be careful with his wording. Otherwise, Robby D would think he had lost it.

"Boss, I... kinda made a new friend the other night..." Manuel said, as he put his punch card back into the rack.

"A new friend, huh?" Robby D sat down next to Manuel at the table, smiling. "What's he like?"

"He travels a lot." Manuel said, . "He didn't ask me for anything, but I know he needs some help finding what he's looking for."

"What's he looking for?" Robby D asked.

Manuel's thoughts raced to come up with an answer. "...Family."

"Ah, so he's looking for long-lost relatives, eh?" Robby D smiled, patting Manuel on the back. "Does he do drugs? Did you check his background?"

"He's clean." Manuel said. He knew Robby D would ask that. The guy was like his second father, in a sense. He was protective of all of his staff, and watched over them with an eagle eye. He was also a good guy to talk to when you needed advice. Robby D been through it all himself, seeing he was now about fifty-five years old, and still kickin'. As the locals said, if Robby D didn't have the advice you needed, no one did.

"So, you want to help this guy out, yet you don't know where to start?" Robby D assumed.

"Dead on, boss." Manuel sighed. "He knows his family's out there, he just doesn't know where."

"Well, there is one thing you can do, assuming you don't want to walk away." Robby D said. "You can stick by him through thick and thin, put yo' heads together, and come up with somethin'. The good lord didn't put that brain up there for nothin' Manuel. One thing I'd recommend is looking up his ancestry online, maybe even ask yo' pen pal, Takumi, for advice. In other words, try to help him backtrack to his roots..."

That's when it hit Manuel! Like the smack at the end of a fist! The internet! That was it!

"Boss, you are a genius!" Manuel smiled.

"Now that's the kinda face I like to see!" Robby D laughed with a grin. "By the way, if you want to take some time off, you've earned a good two months of vacation time. Why don't you use it to help out yo' new friend? I'll get someone to cover yo' father's deliveries, too."

Manuel was surprised. This turned out better than he expected. "Thanks, Boss!" With that, he got his lunchbox and keys to his Civic...

_Later..._

Manuel flew up the steps to his apartment, anxious to tell Throttle the news. He unlocked his apartment door, and walked in. Throttle looked like he had been pacing around on his crutches.

"You doing okay?" Manuel asked.

Throttle sighed. "I'm just worried about my bros. I also left something where I crashed, if it's still there..."

"What did you leave?" Manuel asked.

"My bike." Throttle answered. "I need to get it back, but I can't go very far with these crutches. I don't even remember where I crashed up at Bogus..."

"That I can help with." Manuel went to his computer and switched it on. It went through the usual boot up screen. He logged in. "I believe I can track where you crashed using maps from the internet, and using them, along with data from local weather patterns, can track where your bros crashed as well! The maps are updated daily via satellite, All we need to look for is the patterns. I can get some help from my Internet pen pal, Takumi, as well. Let' s see what we can find.."


	4. Chapter 4

_Meanwhile, in Gunma, Japan..._

Takumi Fujiwara packed his bags into the rental car he and his father, Bunta, were going to use to get to the airport. Dad had decided to expand his tofu business in an extreme way. He was going to open a second Fujiwara Tofu store overseas. They already had the Eight-Six shipped over there several weeks prior, and it was in storage. They would need it so they could show their overseas expansion how to paint their cars, so Takumi had to do all his most recent deliveries in the WRX. Oddly, and surprisingly, Iketani and Itsuki had earned enough vacation time and side money to go with him! They were in a separate rental car, patiently, yet anxiously waiting for Takumi and Bunta to finish. Even Mika was going, since she got permission from her father.

"This is going to be quite the trip, Dad!" Takumi said as he put his suitcase in the trunk.

"Yeah." Bunta simply replied. Mika then walked up to Takumi, since she was riding in their car, too.

"I wonder what Boise, Idaho will be like..." Mika took Takumi's hand as they got in. "Speaking of which, heard anything from your pen pal?" She smiled.

"Oh, you mean Manuel?" Takumi asked as they started to drive. "He wrote an email a couple nights ago, saying he's trying to get used to his CR-X's new custom engine, along with that transmission kit he put in."

"You mean that ZC engine he modified and installed?" Bunta asked.

"Yeah. He said he just took it up to Bogus Basin and back, to see how it affected the car."

"You sure this guy doesn't have a death wish, Takumi?" Bunta asked, raising an eyebrow. "I've heard some bad things about this 'Bogus Basin'. Specifically that some places on it don't have guard rails..."

"Not that I know-" Takumi was interrupted by his cell phone. He and Manuel had decided to get pre-paid cell phones to talk to each other, and to help Takumi practice his English when he wasn't using voice chat on a computer. "Sorry, dad. Can I take this call?"

"Go ahead, but put it on speaker.." Bunta said, as he drove through the city. "I'd like to have a few words with him too, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Takumi said, and answered his cell on speaker. "Hello?"

"Hey, Takumi!" Manuel said through the speaker.

"Hey, Manuel!" Takumi said, using his best English with a smile. "How are things?"

"Things right now are... interesting, I'll give you that much." Manuel answered. "You wouldn't happen to be near a computer right now, would you? I need some help looking up some unusual weather patterns..."

"Oh, sorry I'm not." Takumi answered. "We're on our way to the airport. We're heading for America tonight on that nonstop flight..."

"Oh, no! I completely forgot!" Manuel shouted, panicking over the phone. "Your nonstop flight to Boise! I totally spaced it! Crap! What am I gonna do! I need to be waiting at the airport, and I haven't even changed from my work clothes!"

"Slow down there, Manuel." Bunta said firmly in fluent English. "You still have about twelve hours. Take a moment and breathe."

Mika chuckled as Manuel took a deep breath over the phone. He was kinda funny like that. Takumi had introduced her to him over voice chat, along with Itsuki and Iketani.

"Okay..." Manuel said. "So your flight arrives in the morning, then?"

"Yep." Takumi said. "By the way, dad wanted to talk to you about something as well."

Bunta then cleared his throat. "Manuel, I hear from Takumi you are a mechanic?"

"Yeah." Manuel said. "Most of what I do is repairs, but I do know how to customize as well. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to build my CR-X..."

"Yeah. He told me you 'tested' your car at Bogus Basin." Bunta said. Manuel was silent for a moment.

"He... Told you about that?"

"Yeah. Figuring how you describe your driving, and if you live up to what you told Takumi, I might be able to hire you for my tofu business."

"...I'm sorry, Mr. Fujiwara, I'm afraid I'll have to turn you down on that offer." Manuel said. "I already deliver cooking supplies to my dad at Bogus. That and my mechanic job. I'm just not sure I could juggle a third job. I hope you understand."

"It's alright, don't worry about it. I'll give you my long-distance number though, should you change your mind." Bunta replied as they drove into the airport parking lot.

"Thank you, Mr. Fujiwara, that's kind of you."

"Well, we're at the airport." Takumi said. "I'll have to let you go for now, since they don't allow cell phones on the plane. See you in about twelve hours, Manuel."

"Gotcha, Takumi. See you in twelve hours."

"Okay, Later man." Takumi then hung up.

Manuel felt like slapping himself in the face. How could he have forgotten about Takumi's flight?  
"Well, so much for that idea..." He said. "Guess we will have to figure out those patterns on our own." He brought up a recently updated satellite image, then zoomed it in on Bogus Basin, scouring over it for anything unusual. About thirty minutes into pouring over the map, zooming in and out, he then saw not far into one of the wooded areas, there were scorch marks on the ground. He zoomed in more, and saw what appeared to be a crash site! The wreckage certainly wasn't of any plane!

"That's it." Throttle said. "That's where I crashed."

"You sure?" Manuel said.

"Positive." Throttle answered. "Think we can get there and back in less than twelve hours?"

Manuel sighed. "Maybe. You think you'll be able to ride your motorcycle down the pass, though?"

"I shouldn't have that much trouble, even with my eh, current handicaps." Throttle said, confidence in his voice, getting up with the aid of only one crutch.

Manuel got up from the desk, and went to get his car keys, smiling.

"Let's get going, then! Time waits for no one, after all, and the night will only last for so long..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Bogus Basin road..._

As they approached Bogus Basin road, Manuel seemed to take it easy. Throttle rode in the passenger seat, trying to relax. He sighed, his mind going back to Modo and Vinnie.  
"I know you're worried about them, Throttle." Manuel said. "But worrying won't do any good. It only makes you feel miserable."

Throttle scoffed. "Well, I guess you've got something that can take my mind off it."

Manuel smiled as they got on Bogus Basin Road. "As a matter of fact, I do. I've been dying to do a comparison of the time it took me to get up the hill and back since I installed the new engine." He got a stopwatch out, handing it to Throttle. "Time me."

Throttle was confused for a moment. Then Manuel pushed the pedal down halfway. The car lurched, and Throttle was thrown back against the seat from the sudden acceleration. Throttle couldn't believe a car this small could accelerate this fast! Manuel took the car through a few curves, blasting through them at blistering speed.

"Are we having fun, yet?" Manuel laughed. "By the way, this is no ordinary CR-X! I customized it! A lot of people wonder why there's that big lump in the back. Well, this CR-X has a mid-engine configuration with a different drivetrain than the standard. This is Mid-engine, Rear-Wheel drive, five-speed action which means..." Manuel took the car through another corner, this time sliding the back around the outside! "...That I can _drift!_"

Throttle was holding onto the sides of his seat, the only thing he could think of grabbing. This was nothing like when he rode on his motorcycle at high speeds! They started to approach a hairpin, Throttle's heart pounding. Manuel took the car into another drift, coming inches from a guardrail! Throttle could swear, he could have just reached out the window and ran his fingers across it as they went by! He held onto his seat for dear life, as Manuel took the car through several more hairpins and curves, burning rubber all the way!

Throttle then noticed how fast they were shooting through the bend! The CR-X was approaching one-hundred miles an hour! Throttle's heart raced even faster! But he never told Manuel once to slow down! No way in hell was he going to go chicken! He had survived prison camps, and countless battles upon battles! No way in hell was he going to let a mountain road and a twenty-three year old with an attitude and a hunger for speed scare him!  
"Bet you can't do this any faster..." Throttle challenged.

"I bet I can!" Manuel then put the pedal to the floor on a straightaway, flying through the gears as they went over the one-hundred mark on the speedometer.

After a while of playing chicken with the road, Manuel slowed down at a hillside.

"Well, here we are. This is where I found you." He pulled over, and parked the car. "Let's see if we can find your motorcycle."

_ An hour later...  
_

Throttle scoured over the hillside with his binoculars while Manuel looked around the trees with his flashlight.

"That shipwreck is around here somewhere." Manuel said, shining the light around. "This is the road where I found you, after all."

The light shined on some burnt sagebrush. There were scraps of metal scattered about too.

"Throttle! I think I found something. It's a trail of debris... Looks like we'll have to leave the road to see where it goes."

Throttle walked over next to Manuel. "Yep. That's part of my ship, all right. See the marks on the ground? That's where the section I was in slid down the hill on impact."

Throttle started to walk down the hill on his crutch, taking the flashlight. "I'll be back. Wait here."

Manuel watched as Throttle walked out of sight. He was scared, and not of the dark. Ever since meeting Throttle, the fear of the unknown had started to sink in. He started to even wonder how he had slept the night prior. Was Throttle telling the truth? Was he a scout, or something? Would aliens start raining down from the skies to invade and take over? And what would happen when Throttle finally recovered? What would he do then? Hell, what if the government were the ones after him?

Manuel shook his head, trying to let the paranoia slide off his shoulders. He then heard a motor start up.

The next thing he knew, he saw Throttle fly over the hillside and onto the road, on a big, bad ass motorcycle! It's black paint and chrome parts shining in the moonlight!

"Found it!" He said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Later, during the next day..._

__Takumi walked off the plane and into the airport with his father and company. When he saw Boise and it's surroundings from the plane, he was intrigued. This was nothing like Gunma. The valley itself was part of a high desert plain, and a river ran straight through the city.

Ituski yawned, walking next to Takumi, Mika, and Iketani. "What a flight." He said.

"You said it." A voice said behind them. Takumi turned around, and saw Keisuke Takahasi, with his older brother, Ryoske.

"Keisuke! Ryokse!" He exclaimed. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Well, after all that you told us about this pen pal of yours, we wanted to see it for ourselves." Keisuke replied. "We also had our cars shipped here, just so we don't get bored." Keisuke laughed. "There's gotta be some good racing around here somewhere."

"Well, it's good to see you both." Takumi said. "Speaking of Manuel, he said he'd be waiting for us here."

"Yep, and I think we've found him." Iketani then pointed out someone holding a sign written in both English and Japanese, reading "Fujiwara." It was Manuel.

Takumi walked up. "Manuel Vernandez?" He said.

"Takumi!" Manuel slapped him a high-five. "How was your flight?"

"Not too bad.' Takumi said. "Itsuki slept most of the way." He then introduced Manuel to everyone else, including the Takahashi brothers.

Manuel raised an eyebrow at the Takaashi brothers. "So you are the leaders of the Red Suns? Takumi's told me a lot about you."

"I'm sure he has." Ryoske said as they walked out to the airport parking lot.

"Well, enough about that. Do you guys need a cab? I doubt we can all ride in my CR-X."

"It's covered." Bunta said. Manuel then saw something he didn't expect as they stopped walking: Takumi's Trueno Eight-Six was parked in one of the spots!

"Had to have it delivered." Bunta explained. "As I'm sure the Takahashi brothers had theirs delivered."

"So, I guess you guys won't need a cab." Manuel said. "Well, I'd better get my car."

Bunta then got a look in his eye. "Takumi, why don't you ride with Manuel? Tell me how he drives."

Takumi looked a little surprised. "Uh... okay dad." He walked with Manuel over to the other side of the parking lot. Manuel and Takumi walked up to his Blue and Black CR-X. Mauel popped open the front hood, and Takumi was surprised! There was no engine in the front!

"Where's the engine?" Takumi asked.

"In the back." Manuel said, folding up the paper sign and putting it into the space.

"Wait, you're telling me this is a mid-engine CR-X?" Takumi asked, surprised. "I've never heard of such a thing..."

"Well, it is custom built." Manuel said. He popped open the back boot, then opened a panel where the engine was located, looking over the ZC engine he had built, and smiled.

"This must have taken a lot of work!" Takumi said.

"It did, but it was so worth it to wipe the smug look off of the Street King's faces." Manuel said.

"The Street Kings?" Takumi asked.

"A racing group that I met once at Bogus. Very obnoxious." Manuel explained, shutting the panel and boot. "Not sure what they are doing these days."

"Sounds a lot like the Emperor team." Takumi said, as they got in. "Any other teams worth mentioning?"

"Well, there are the local Bogus Broncos. Named after the local football team. They race regularly. That's the group ran by my friend, Bob Samson."

"I see." Takumi said, buckling his seat belt. As Mauel started the car, he asked Takumi a surprising question. "...Takumi, do you believe in aliens?"

"Aliens? Well, I've... Never really thought about it." Takumi answered.

Manuel then put the car in gear, and drove off, the Eight-Six close behind.

He was wondering how he would explain Throttle to Takumi...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Modo got to the edge of the swamp he had been lost in for the past couple of days, dragging his bike, and himself, up to the edge of a dirt road. He was so tired. Completely exhausted. He had lost track of how long he had been in that bayou, but he was finally out. He remembered crashing down, his part of the ship starting to sink. He had barely gotten out in time before it was enveloped in the muck. Then, his motorcycle wouldn't start. But he wouldn't abandon it. It was all he had left now.  
Modo collapsed on the side of the dirt road. He hadn't had anything to eat or drink in days, and had been bitten by too many things to keep count of. Was this it? He thought as consciousness started to leave him. Was he going to die here?

He didn't notice the pickup driving up the road...

Jaiden Skylark was out camping. This was one of the few times he was able to go that he actually was able to enjoy himself. Now it was back to the city. As he drove his pickup through the nature park he had to go through, he wondered about some things. Like that big flare of light he saw the other night...  
He then saw a body in the road. It clearly wasn't human. Jaiden stopped immediately. He saw it was a human-sized, anthropomorphic mouse! With a robotic arm! And it was in bad shape!

Jaiden got out. He wondered for a bit, questions racing through his mind. Was this some sort of a joke?

The mouse let out a groan of pain. That's when Jaiden saw it. It had a poorly dressed wound on it's arm. This was no joke! Jaiden got a medkit out of his car, along with a bottle of water, and cautiously approached.

"Um... Hello?" He said. The mouse opened up it's only eye. The other was covered by a patch.

"Who's... there?" The mouse asked, trying to stand. But it was too weak to even get up.

Jaden was scared. The mouse looked easily twice his size. But he got up the courage to walk forward, and knelt at his side. He couldn't tell how badly the mouse was hurt, but he must have been out around here for at least several days.

"Relax. I won't hurt you." Jaiden said. He opened the water bottle, propped the mouse's head up, and let the mouse drink, as it downed the entire bottle of water. He then got out some bandages and antiseptic, treating the arm wound. The mouse let out a hiss, no doubt feeling the sting of the antiseptic, but remained still. Jaiden then re-dressed the bandage.

"...Who are you?" The mouse asked, still weak.

"First, my name is Jaiden Skylark. Second, I'm the one who should be asking that question..." He said.

"My name's Modo..." Modo answred, still feeling weak. "You haven't seen anyone else around like me, have you?" Modo asked.

"You mean there's more of you?" Jaiden asked uneasy.

"Just me and my two bros." Modo answered.

Jaiden knew that Modo would need some time to recover. He helped him into his pickup, and loaded the Motorcycle he was lying next to in the back, tying it down with some cargo belts he had.

_Meanwhile..._

"Manuel, you sure you are okay?" Takumi said as they walked out of a pizza shop.

"Yeah, Manuel. You seem stressed over something." Iketani noted.

"No kidding!" Itsuki added. "Besides that, you've asked us some rather strange questions since we got here, usually about outer space..."  
Manuel then sighed. "It's complicated..."

This raised some eyebrows. "Manuel, you're no doing anything... bad, are you?" Iketani asked.

Manuel gave Iketani an irritated look. "It's nothing like that!" He snapped with a facepalm.

"Then what is it?" Takumi asked. "Look, you can tell us, you don't have to be afraid of us judging you. We all agreed on that when we met, right?"

Manuel sighed. He guessed he'd better just fess up now. "Guys, I need to introduce you to someone I've met. But you must swear _not_ to tell _anyone _about it. Get in the car, and follow me."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Florida_

_ Some time later..._

Charley and Vinnie had just arrived at the National Park where Modo's signal was coming from. It was moving! Right towards them!

"Could they make this road any more bumpy?" Charley asked as she drove.

That's when they saw a pickup truck slowly driving down the road with Modo's bike in the back!

"Modo!" Vinnie exclaimed. He jumped out of Charley's truck and ran up in front pickup as it slammed on it's brakes, stopping inches from hitting Vinnie. Vinnie saw Modo in the passenger seat. He ran over to the passenger side of the cab, and opened the door.

"One of your bros, I assume?" The driver, whom looked irritated, asked Modo. He then turned to Vinnie. "I nearly hit you, what were you thinking?! You could have ended up roadkill, dumbass!"

But Vinnie was too worried about Modo to listen or even consider the insult. He instantly threw his arms around Modo in a tight embrace, failing to hold in tears of relief.

Even though Modo was completely drained, he was surprised by Vinnie's behavior. Normally, he was headstrong and confident. The crash must have sent him into a deep shock, maybe even into a depressive state.

"...It's Good to see you too, Vinnie," Modo said, patting Vinnie on the back. Charley then walked up from her truck to the driver's side of the pickup Modo was in.

"You helped Modo?" She asked the driver.

"He needed help. I was just trying to do the right thing." The young eighteen-year old said as he got out of the pickup. He had blonde hair, and fair skin. "I guess you're friends with this guy?"

"Yeah, we are." Charley sighed. "What's your name, kid."

"The name's Jaiden Skylark, and I'm no kid!" Jaiden snapped, even more irritated. "I'm eighteen years old! Geez! How old do I look to you, lady? Eight?!"

"No, but you sure can act like it." Charley quipped back with some wit. Jaiden just rolled his eyes in response.

_Meanwhile, in Boise..._

Manuel parked his car outside his apartment complex, Takumi parking in the spot next to him. They walked up the steps to his apartment.

"Now swear you won't freak out..." Manuel said.

"Why would we freak out?" Iketani asked. "Manuel, what is the big deal?"

"Just put your right hand up and say 'I swear on our friendship, and as god as my witness, I won't tell anyone about this' okay?" Manuel said.

Takumi, Itsuki, and Iketani held their right hands up and repeated the phrase: "I swear on our friendship, and as god as my witness, I won't tell anyone about this."

Manuel felt less than reassured. He then unlocked his apartment door. They walked in.

"Throttle?" Manuel said as he walked into the kitchen. "You still here? I called you earlier about wanting to introduce my pen pal and his friends?"

Throttle then limped into view on one of his crutches from around the corner. Iketani's breathing increased to a panicked level upon sight of Throttle, even more so when he saw he was the real deal and it was not a costume as he first assumed. Itsuki was starting to stammer on words in Japanese, pointing at Throttle. Even Takumi was wide-eyed, and he was usually the most mellow and understanding of the group.

"I forbid any of you to freak out!" Manuel snapped, looking at Takumi, Itsuki and Iketani. "And Itsuki, you better not screa-"

But Itsuki had already let loose with a loud scream. Throttle flattened his ears upon hearing the high-pitched wail.

"ALIEN!" Itsuki yelled after he finished screaming. Iketani immediately clamped his hand over Itsuki's mouth as Manuel immediately slammed his apartment door shut, hoping in vain that no one had heard Itsuki.

"You want the whole building to hear you, Itsuki?!" Manuel snarled through barred teeth. If Itsuki was scared of Throttle, he was now downright terrified by the look in Manuel's eyes. There was a knock at the door a couple seconds later.

"Vernandez, what _in god's name_ is going on in there?!" His neighbor, Roxanne Darcy demanded outside the door.

"Umm... Nothing major, Ms. Darcy!" Manuel called with his best innocent voice. "I just have some friends over... We were... Just playing the latest 'Aliens' game! Nothing to worry about!"

"Well _keep it down in there young man!_" Ms. Darcy snapped in her heavy Brooklyn accent. "I could hear you _all the way down the stairwell_! It sounded like someone was getting murdered!" They then heard her stomp her foot and storm off.

"Great PewDiePie impression, Itsuki." Iketani said sarcastically, letting Itsuki go. "Now, Manuel, you've got a lot to explain."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_A Couple hours later..._

After Manuel had explained how they had met, along with Throttle's situation, things were a bit calmer, though still clearly tense. Even after introductions.

"So after your confrontation with cheese-man/alien...thing, you managed to fix your ship and were on your way back to Mars when you were shot down?" Iketani asked, referring to Limburger.

"Yep. That about covers it." Throttle said.

"So where are your other two friends? Did they crash around here, too?" Itsuki asked.

"I don't think so. Otherwise, I would have found their debris on those satellite maps..." Manuel said.

"Okay." Takumi said. "But where could they have crashed?"

"That's what I tried to figure out since last night." Manuel answered, looking over the maps on his computer again. "So far, I've narrowed the results of the two other crash sites to two areas in the United States: Illinois and Florida."

"I don't think the vacation time you have, nor your current budget will cover that kind of search radius." Iketani said sadly.

"Well, it's not like I'm going anywhere for a while, either." Throttle said, pointing at his braced leg. "When I rode my bike down Bogus, I think I jarred something. It hurts now when I stand on it without having to lean on the damn crutch..."

"Yeah. I think the vibrations from his motorcycle's engine might have worsened a fracture he has on that leg..." Manuel said. "I had to help him up the stairs last night."

"So where is his motorcycle?" Iketani asked.

"I put it under a tarp in my garage unit downstairs." Manuel said. "I don't use the garage much, except for the car. Besides, I'm afraid someone might steal it if we left it out in the open."

"Either that or whoever shot him down would be looking for it as well." Itsuki added.

"I wouldn't be surprised by that." Manuel sighed, then turned to Throttle. "Do you have any idea who could have done this to you, Throttle?"

"To be honest, I have no idea..." Throttle answered. "Last time I checked, all our enemies were K.O.'ed..."

"That is strange." Iketani scratched his chin. "You don't think it's the government, do you?"

"I doubt it." Manuel said. "Otherwise, they'd have a platoon of FBI agents kicking down my front door by now. So far, that hasn't happened."

"Well, alright." Iketani said. "So... On other subjects, what about that race you said you were going to go to tonight at Bogus?"

"Well, I'm not sure if I can go with Throttle here." Manuel said. "He still is having trouble walking, and I'm not sure if the local crowd at Bogus would allow him to blend in that well..."

"No, maybe not with his current outfit, but if we can find something that could fit him, like a hooded jacket or something, that could help him blend in..."

Itsuki scoffed. "Are you out of your gourd, Iketani?!"

"Hey, it works in the movies!" Iketani argued. "I don't see why it wouldn't work here!"

"I have no problem with that, as long as I don't look completely ridiculous..." Throttle said.

Manuel then went to his closet and got out a black hoodie.

"Think this would do?" He asked.

Throttle looked at the hoodie for a moment. Then he nodded. It seemed it would be able to suit him enough for a disguise.

"Well, I guess that settles that. I can't wait to see you race down Bogus with my own eyes!" Itsuki laughed. "Takumi says you're really good!"

"First, I don't think I'm _that_ good." Manuel said flatly. "Second, I don't know what Akina is like, but here on Bogus, there aren't guard rails at every corner. So you really need to watch your line and speed, especially on the downhill..."

"And Third, if we want to go, we'd best go now." Takumi finished. "You said the racing starts at Six, and it's already Five-thirty."

Manuel was unsure if he should go or stay home. "You sure you're up for this, Throttle?"

"Yeah. I could use a change of pace for once." Throttle answered. "Besides, that hoodie will help, like Iketani said."

With that said, Manuel helped Throttle up, and they were out the door.

_Meanwhile, in Florida..._

Charley had tracked down Throttle's position. So far, it was still in the same area near Bogus Basin.

Vinnie and Modo were asleep in a Semi Truck Jaiden was driving. They had put the bikes in a trailer the semi was towing. Jaiden had decided to tag along, saying he had some vacation time and had to cover the distance to Idaho and back with his big rig anyway. He had a small shipment of parts to deliver. He was a trucker, but also a mechanic himself, though he specialized in larger engines, such as semi trucks. He was looking over the truck at the moment, checking on some things, though it had plenty of gasoline and had not shown any signs of trouble. They were at a rest stop, anyway, and so they were going to bunker down for the night.

Charley yawned, already in some pajamas. She was tired. She got up from the passenger side of the cab, turning off her laptop, and went into the bunks in the back to check on Modo and Vinnie.

Modo was asleep. He was out like a light. Poor guy, Charley thought. He must be exhausted. She then turned to Vinnie.

Vinnie was mumbling something in his sleep,his head tossing from side to side. He's having a nightmare, Charley thought. She decided to wake him, gently shaking his shoulder.

Vinnie woke with a gasp. Charley could feel his fur damp with a cold sweat. He looked around, seeing Charley, and sat upright.

"Nightmare?" Charley asked, taking Vinnie's hand in hers. It was shaking.

"I was on a mountain... I was alone... I saw Throttle and Modo... they were dying... bleeding out... Impaled and buried by debris from the ship..." Vinnie was starting to cry again. Charley pulled him into an embrace, comforting him as best she could. She wasn't surprised by the dream. Both of them had a similar one after Charley found Vinnie at the crash site near Chicago.

"It's okay, Vinnie." She cooed. "We will find Throttle. We will get to the bottom of this, together. All four of us. Throttle is still out there, we just need to find him."

"But what if..." Vinnie started.

"Shh..." Charley gently hushed Vinnie, drawing him closer. "He's still out there. Just keep thinking that he's still out there. We will find him. Now why don't you scoot over, so we can all go to sleep? We have a big day tomorrow."

Vinnie did as he was asked, making room for Charley on the bunk. She got in next to Vinnie, and pulled up the sheets, as they laid down. Vinnie held her close to him, and surprisingly, Charley didn't mind or protest. They had all been through a big shock, herself included, and it felt calming to be close to him. They eventually found a peaceful slumber for the night, as consciousness faded away to dreams.

Jaiden Skylark closed the hood to the semi. Everything was in working order, and nothing was wrong with the engine. It looked like it would be good for the entire trip. He was a bit surprised when he got back in the cab to find everyone asleep. Even more so when he saw Charley sleeping in the same bunk as Vinnie. He smiled. He had a feeling about those two being close. He propped the driver's seat back, made sure the doors were locked in case any bandits got bright ideas, and faded away into slumber.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Bogus Basin Road..._

Throttle rode in the passenger seat of the CR-X, Manuel driving. He was going at a steady pace, just at the speed limit. They were on their way to the top of the downhill course that he raced on. People stood at the corners where there were guard rails to protect them, along with the sides of the road. Some had brought small stereos, and were listening to music as they drove by.

Takumi was behind them in the Eight-Six. No doubt he was going to raise a few eyebrows, Manuel thought. This was going to be something big, especially if Takumi wanted a crack at the course.

Throttle was lost in his own thoughts as they drove. He had tried to use his communicator after he had rode his bike back to Manuel's apartment from the crash sight last night, only to find it busted. The only thing that still worked on the communicator was the homing beacon. He'd have to track his bros down using that beacon when his leg healed up. Other than that, seeing the people on the sides of the road reminded him of when he went to events like this on Mars, before the Plutarkian invasion. It was bringing back a lot of good memories.

They arrived at the top of the course to find Bob Samson and the Bogus Broncos waiting for them, along with several other teams; The Purple Scorpions, and the Fifth-Street Drifters.

"Hmmm... Scorpions and Fifth-Street. Didn't expect to see them up here tonight." Manuel said as they arrived at the top of the course. Manuel then parked his car at the side of the road.

Throttle double checked the hood over his head to make sure his ears were hidden, flat against his head, then he and Manuel stepped out of the car.

"Well, look who's here!" A man with red hair and freckles exclaimed. "Didn't think you were coming, Manuel."

"Nice to see you too, Bob." Manuel said with a smile. Bob then looked over as Takumi parked his car.

"Who's that?" He asked, pointing to Takumi.

"That's my pen pal, Takumi Fujiwara." Manuel said. "I told you about him at the coffee shop, remember?"

"No way!" A Purple Scorpion driver said. "That's tofu boy? The kid who beat the Red Suns?!"

"The one and only." Iketani said, walking up with Takumi.

"I see you've spread word about my arrival..." Takumi said as he walked up. "Looks like I might have some challenges tonight."

"Well, I didn't think the reception would be this big..." Manuel scratched his head. "Besides, I don't see why it would matter..."

"Are you kidding?" A Fifth-Street racer shouted. "That guy's a legend in the making! He's all over the Gunma drift blog on the internet!

Takumi put on an innocent poker face as Manuel gave him a stare. "Why didn't you tell me you were such a racing icon?"

"I didn't think it would matter..." Takumi said nervously.

Manuel laughed. "Well, then, why don't you see if anyone wants to challenge or learn from you, Mr. drift prodigy? I'll be right here if you want some tips on the course..."

Manuel then noticed Throttle looking out at the skyline. A full moon was overhead, and Throttle didn't look amused. He looked like he was down, as if he was reliving a painful memory.

"Don't worry. We got this." Iketani said, also noticing. "I'm sure we can keep these guys amused, at least until the Takahashi brothers show up."

Manuel nodded, and walked over to where Throttle was standing behind the CR-X.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"This just brings back a lot of good memories..." Throttle said. "Before... You know..."

Manuel put his hand on Throttle's shoulder. "It's never easy, is it?"

"No." Throttle replied, as they heard engines start up. "It never is..."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Manuel was concerned for Throttle. He wanted to find a way to cheer him up, to see if there was a way to get his mind off of whatever was troubling him. There's got to be something I can do to raise his spirits, he thought.

"Hey, Manuel!" Bob shouted, getting both his and Throttle's attention. "We've got an idea! Why don't you run against Takumi? It'll be east versus west!"

Manuel laughed. "I'd rather save myself the public humiliation."

That caused Throttle to chuckle. "What's the matter? Afraid of a little competition?" He said.

"No." Manuel said, annoyed.

"Don't worry. Everyone has fear." Throttle said in a taunting way.

"I didn't say I was afraid!" Manuel was becoming annoyed.

"Sure, whatever. Chicken." Throttle laughed.

"Okay, that's it, Man." Manuel said. "Get in the car. Takumi, choose a passenger for the run."

Takumi looked surprised as Throttle got in the CR-X. "A passenger?"

"Is there an echo up here?" Manuel said. The crowed started to mutter in anticipation.

Iketani and Itsuki started to inch away from Takumi. They knew all too well how he drove.

"Itsuki, care to be my passenger?" Takumi asked.

"Hell no!" Itsuki shrieked, ducking behind Iketani. "Iketani, you do it!"

"What? Why me?!" Iketani snapped. "He asked you first!"

"I went last time!"

"There was no 'Last time!'"

Manuel got in the CR-X. He turned to Throttle.

"And you said _I_ was chicken." Manuel laughed. "Oh, well. There's a ninety percent chance that I'm gonna get my butt whipped tonight, but I guess I'll have to take it in stride."

With that, he started the engine, and rolled down the window as Bob walked up, handing him a clip-on radio with an earpiece.

"This is for the traffic reports." Bob said. "I'm giving one to Takumi as well. We'll let you know if any cars are coming up the hill. You can also use it to communicate with each other, if you want to."

"Got it." Manuel said, putting the earpiece on. He looked in his rear view as a reluctant Iketani got into the passenger side of Takumi's Trueno Eight-Six.

"You read, Takumi?" Manuel asked as he pulled up to the starting line.

"Loud and clear." Takumi answered, pulling up along side.

"Just remember to be careful around the corners." Manuel cautioned. "Not all of them have guard rails."

"Got it." Takumi said. They revved their engines as Bob walked up to count down the start.

He held up his hand, three fingers up. Both cars revved up.

Three... Two... One...

"GO!" Bob yelled, swinging down his hand at the pavement.

Both cars peeled off the starting line, and started their rocket-like pace down the mountain.

Manuel took the lead early. He wasn't feeling overly-confident about winning, but he wasn't going to give Takumi an easy victory as they left the side road to the Bogus Ski Resort.

Throttle was gripping his seat. He had a feeling this wasn't going to be like their earlier run up the hill. He was sure Manuel meant business this time.

They approached the first curve. A wide curve with a cement barrier on one side. Manuel went in, going for the inside, putting the car into a braking drift. He could see Takumi's lights in his mirror, matching him move for move. He was living up to his reputation, so far...

They got on to a high-speed section of the downhill, with light curves varying in places, quickly approaching the second and third corners. They combined into an S-Curve. No guardrail at the beginning of the corner. Time to see if Takumi was really up to his potential. Manuel put the car into another tight drift, passing through the turns in an inertia drift without touching the curb or the barrier. Takumi followed him move for move.

"Not bad, Takumi." Manuel said. "Getting the hang of no guardrails?"

"It's a little scary, but I've got it. Iketani, not so much." Takumi replied, Iketani screaming in the background.

They went through another high-speed section of light curves. Manuel decided to take it easy on the drifting, trying to save valuable grip for the road ahead. He didn't know what Akina was like, but Bogus he knew well-enough. The high-speed sections were misleading at points, and the trees and brush made it difficult to sight oncoming cars. They passed a roaring crowd with a radio man. He was reporting their driving to the top of the mountain where Bob was, while also watching out for oncoming cars.

The third corner they went through with no problems, then it was back to speed. Manuel checked his rear-view again. Takumi was still on his bumper!

"Damn!" Manuel floored the pedal as they went through a wide S-Curve. "This is going to be close!"

They continued to go through the high-speed section, Manuel starting to pull away from Takumi, but he caught up at the next corner! Manuel knew both cars were built to be light and zippy. The only question was, who was the better driver?

They drifted through the forth corner, and Takumi passed Manuel by cutting into the inside, as their lines overlapped!

"Woah!" Manuel exclaimed. "Nice move, Takumi!"

"You're not doing that bad, yourself!" Takumi complimented. "It's good to see some good sportsmanship for a change."

"Just because I'm being a good sport doesn't mean I'll make it any less easy on you!" Manuel warned, sticking to Takumi's bumper through a series of s-turns.

They got into another high-speed section, and both cars put the pedal to the floor as the CR-X pulled up along the Eight-Six. They passed the Shafer Butte turnoff, staying on Bogus Basin road.

A hard left-banked turn was coming up! Manuel put the car into another drift, tackling the corer with skill. Takumi mirrored his movements, but Manuel had to slow down more since his car was on the inside of the curve. They stayed side by side through the corner.

They went through another series of s-curves that mimicked a slalom. So far, the racers were evenly matched.

They went into another wide turn, tackling it with ease. Another slalom was ahead. Manuel increased the pressure on the gas pedal, taking the lead once more!

Both cars went into a drift at the next corner.

They went through another series of s-curves until they reached a small hairpin. Takumi took the lead again, going through the hairpin in a kamikaze drift!

"How do you keep doing that?!" Manuel exclaimed.

They went through another series of tight corners! Manuel knew he needed to keep his cool. Other drivers who challenged Takumi lost that cool way too early in the race, and that mistake had cost them every time.

"I just have to keep up until the high-speed section." Manuel said. "Then I can pass him!"

They were coming up on the high-speed section. Just a few more light curves, and Manuel could go in pedal-to-the-floor, so to speak.

They cleared the last few corners before the high speed section. Manuel then put the car into third gear, then forth, and floored it, taking the lead. The car went down the road at over one-hundred miles per hour!

They went through another series of s-curves which Manuel took with great precision. Takumi was no slouch, either, and pulled up beside him again! They were back on to a high-speed section, and were still side by side! Manuel was having quite the rush! Nobody had ever been able to keep up with him this far down!

They drifted through a left-hand turn, Takumi gaining the edge once again! They sped through the last curves to the bottom half of the mountain, but it was too late; Takumi had crossed the finish line! Manuel was amazed as they both stopped their cars. This race was unlike anything he had experienced!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Manuel got out of his car, and walked up to Takumi.

"You're even better than you claimed to be..." Manuel said. "Whew! What a rush..."

"Got that right." Takumi said. "That was some good driving you did there..." Takumi then looked to Manuel's CR-X and raised an eyebrow. "...You might want to check on your friend, man..."

Manuel looked over to the passenger seat, and he couldn't suppress his laughter. Throttle had passed out!

"A little... a little too much speed, I guess..." Manuel said between laughing and trying to catch his breath. "Poor guy... Let's got back up the mountain and go to my dad's diner, Shifters, and get a soda or something while we wait for the Takahashi Brothers. Let's call 'em and tell them to meet us there. He might wake up by then..."

_Later, at Shifters..._

Hesus Vernandez walked around as he checked on his restaurant and employees. Business was at a normal level. His son, and main delivery boy, Manuel, had taken some time off to spend with his friends that were in town from Japan. He was a little irritated with the sudden notice, but knew there wasn't anything he could do about it. Manuel was an adult now, and was old enough to make his own decisions. He just didn't like the substitute delivery drivers that much. Every other driver besides Manuel always seemed to spill something in their cars on the way up the mountain.

He was surprised when he got back behind the bar counter to see Manuel's car drive up outside with a white panda Trueno Eight-Six. Manuel walked in with several Japanese boys about his age, and someone in a hoodie with sunglasses.

"Manuel, my boy, where have you been?!" Hesus said happily. "Come here and tell me what you've been up to!"

Manuel felt a little embarrassed, everyone's eyes on him now. It was only natural, he thought, to be embarrassed by one's own parents when in the company of friends.

"Hey dad." Manuel said, as he walked up to the bar area. "Could we get a table, and _then _talk for a bit?"

"Oh, sure, no problem, my boy!" Hesus said. "Will you or your friends be having anything to eat or drink?"

"Sure. And Takumi, I'll pay for all of us" Manuel said

"Good to see you, my boy!" Hesus said. "I'll catch up with you soon. Wait here, a waitress will have you seated shortly." He then went back to what he was doing, which was managing the bar section.

Everyone looked around the diner. It had the typical decor of a northwestern diner, except for the many car pictures and posters on the walls. There was even some scale model cars in display cases around the diner and on some of the tables. There was a jukebox near the cash register, and neon lights above the bar counter. The bar stools looked like they had been fashioned form car wheels, and the booth seats looked like a car's back seat.

Someone sure does love their cars." Throttle said.

"It's complicated." Manuel said. A waitress he knew quite well, Rosie, walked up.

"Hi sweetheart." She said, causing Manuel to turn a deep shade of crimson from even further embarrassment. He knew she loved doing that. She'd done it ever since he first came into the diner when he was seventeen. "I have a table right near the window, just follow me."

"Thanks, Rosie." Manuel and his friends followed Rosie to a booth, and sat down. Rosie handed them some menus.

"Take your time. I'll be back in a few to check up on you." She said, then walked off to check on other customers.

Throttle looked through the menu. They seemed to have some good food. Their chili dogs looked especially appetizing, so he figured he'd have one. Manuel decided to have one as well. Takumi, however, was a little confused. He didn't know what to order. He finally settled on a cheeseburger. Iketani decided he was going to get one as well. Itsuki, feeling adventurous, decided on Fish and Chips.

"So what's with the car themed decorations?" Iketani asked.

Manuel was quiet for a moment. "It's kinda dedicated to my older brother. He... used to race."

"He must have been a good driver, to get an entire diner dedicated to him." Iketani said.

Manuel put on a pained smile. "He sure was. Back then, my brother was the best in the state. He was good enough to go pro if he wanted. All I thought back then was that Hector was the best. Everyone else was just competing for second..."

Rosie then came back and took their orders, right as the Takahashi brothers drove up outside.

"Look who's here." Iketani said. "I hope their not mad at us for racing without them."

They watched Ryoske walk in first, followed by Keisuke. They looked around the diner, spotted Takumi, and walked over.

"Sounds like we missed all the action." Keisuke said. "Oh, well. There's always next time."

"We heard you won a race against Manuel, Takumi." Ryoske said. "Was he a challenge?"

"Definitely." Takumi said. "I've never seen anyone besides you guys drive at the level Manuel does..."

"Good to hear." Ryoske smiled. "If this were Japan, I'd offer to let him join project D."

"Project what?" Manuel asked.

"It's a small racing team that we're part of." Takumi explained.

"Well, Takumi, me and my bro are going to hang around here for a while before heading back to our hotel. See you around."

And they went over to the bar section to wait for a seat. Manuel was giving Takumi another eagle eye.

"Project D, huh?" He said with a smile. "You never mentioned that before."

"Yeah, I kinda forgot about that..." Takumi said.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"So how long are you going to be here, Takumi?" Manuel asked as they waited for their food.

"Dad said at least a month. He needs to get the second tofu shop set up and everything." Takumi answered.

Throttle nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense."

Rosie then arrived with their food and Manuel's bill. Manuel got out his wallet, and told Rosie to put it on his debit card, handing it to her. She then took the debit card to the register to ring up the charge.

Everyone started to eat. Then, Manuel's father came by.

"How are you, my boy?" He said happily.

"I'm fine." Manuel said, taking a drink of his soda.

"So, these are some of your friends from Japan?" He asked.

"Yep." Manuel said simply.

Hesus sat there talking and catching up with Manuel, whom seemed to put up little effort in keeping up the conversation. After a while, he left, saying he had to get back on bar duty. The group then finished up their meals, and left, Manuel leaving ten dollars on the table for a tip.

Once they were outside the diner, Throttle decided to ask Manuel a question.

"I guess you and your pops aren't on the best of terms?" He said.

"We're working on that." Manuel said.

"Well, it's been a fun evening, Manuel. But I have to get back to the hotel." Takumi said. "See you sometime tomorrow? Maybe you could tell me more about your brother?"

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Takumi." Manuel said.

Takumi, along with Itsuki and Iketani, got back into the Eight-Six and drove off.

"Guess we'd better call it a night, too." Manuel said. he and Throttle got in the CR-X, and drove back to his apartment.

_ A few hours later, on the freeway..._

Charley woke slowly. Vinnie and Modo were still asleep. She felt the truck moving. She got up, careful not to wake up Vinnie, and saw Jaiden driving. She walked up into the cab.

"Early start?" She asked.

"Yeah. I figured we'd cover the majority of the distance during the early hours of the morning. It will make the trip seem shorter for your friends. If they're hungry, I got some pre-packaged food under the passenger seat."

"They're still asleep." Charley yawned.

"Alright." Jaiden said. "So how did you meet these... mouse men?"

"Technically, they're aliens." Charley replied. "They're from Mars."

"Aliens?" Jaiden raised an eyebrow as he drove the semi. "You're serious?"

"Very." Charley said.

Jaiden just shrugged his shoulders. "My dad said I was always hanging out with the weird crowd. Now I guess he was right."

"So why are you helping us?" She asked.

"Because it's the right thing to do." Jaiden said. "Besides, do you think you'd be able to put both of those bikes into your pickup truck and drive all this way on your own?"

Charley sighed. He did have a point.

"So how much longer until we get to Boise?" She asked.

"Well, considering the distance we've already covered, if we drive non-stop we should be there, say, by late afternoon today. We'll get there, that I guarantee."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_The next morning..._

Manuel woke up from his sleeping bag on the floor. The sun was shining in through the apartment window, like it did each morning when he had a day off. Manuel covered his face, trying to shield his eyes from the light as he got up out of his sleeping bag.

Throttle was still sound asleep. "Guess that race down the mountain took more out of him than I thought..." He muttered, then sighed. He got up and got ready to fix breakfast, but he stopped for a minute and gazed at Throttle. He remembered how Throttle had teased him last night, about being afraid of competition. Throttle's attitude and friendliness reminded him a lot of his brother, Hector. It was a welcome change from some of the things he had to deal with from his mother and father. Even though both of them were trying to salvage their relationship with him, it was difficult to do. Their old habits of fighting with each other didn't help things, either. One of the reasons he tried to avoid talking to them.

He missed Hector. Life wasn't easy after he died in that car accident. That was two years ago, and yet it seemed like it was only yesterday...

Manuel was pulled back to reality as he heard a knock at the door. He quickly got over and checked who it was through the door's peephole. It was Takumi and Mika, and she didn't look too happy!

He opened the door slowly, and cautiously, still in his pajamas.

"I guess you told her?" Manuel asked.

"I had to." Takumi replied. "Somehow, she knew something was bothering me last night, and when I told her, she wanted to see for herself, said she didn't belive me. Besides, I can't keep secrets from Mika. I thought I told you that, Manuel."

Manuel sighed, then let them in.

"Okay, but she'd better not scream like Itsuki did, or you're _both _out the door." Manuel warned.

Mika walked forward in the apartment, then peeked around the corner. She saw Throttle, asleep on the bed.

Mika was breathless. Then she smiled one of those sweet, innocent smiles only a girl could give.

"Aww!" She silently cooed. "He's so cute!"

Takumi and Manuel nearly fell face-first on the floor when they heard her say that.

"Okay, well... I guess I'd better wake him up, check on his injuries, then get myself dressed. Otherwise, we'll be late for that meetup at the Riverside golf course that you two wanted to go to." Manuel then walked up next to the bed, and put his hand on Throttle's shoulder, gently shaking it.

Throttle woke up. His eyes opened slowly. He got his glasses from the headboard, and put them on.

"You okay?" Manuel asked as Takumi rounded the corner to the kitchen.

"Yeah." Throttle said. He then noticed Mika peeking around the corner. "Who's that?"

Mika then walked forward, and introduced herself. "My name's Mika Uehara. I'm Takumi's friend. Sorry, I didn't mean to pry, but I could tell something was bothering Takumi last night, and he told me about you and how Manuel found you on the mountain, and..."

Throttle just laughed. "It's okay. I know how that can be. I can't keep secrets from my girlfriend, either."

Takumi breathed a sigh of relief. He was afraid Throttle would be mad.

"Well, Throttle, after I fix breakfast, I'm gong to go hang out with Takumi for a bit." Manuel said. "You know how to use a phone?"

"Yeah." Throttle answred. Manuel then gave him a prepaid cell phone.

"If you need anything, just call the number I programmed into this and I'll be back as soon as I can." He said. "It links with my smart phone."

"Got it." Throttle said, sitting up on the bed. Manuel then went to fix breakfast.

_Meanwhile, outside..._

"Are you sure that apartment building is where he is?" Limburger said to Greasepit and Karbunkle over the CB radio from the van they were in.

"My scanner is reading him inside," Karbunkle said. "There's no mistake. The only problem we have is the current resident of that apartment. He could interfere with your plans. However, the boy leaves the apartment on a regular basis, from what my spy cams have observed..."

"Very well." Limburger said. "You'll just have to wait until he's alone. Then, grab him while he's still venerable. Do whatever it takes to get that rodent, then deliver him to me."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"You guys want anything to eat?" Manuel asked Takumi and Mika.

"That's alright. We had breakfast at the hotel." Mika said.

"Alright." Manuel then fixed some eggs and fried some potatoes, then split them between him and Throttle, whom had got up off the bed and moved to the computer.

"Mind if I try a few things with those maps?" Throttle asked. "It could narrow down my search."

"Go ahead." Manuel said as he handed Throttle his plate.

Throttle brought up the maps and started to apply some filters. Compared to computers they had on mars, operating one on earth was child's play. He narrowed down the search areas to a bayou in florida, and an area somewhere outside Chicago. Manuel was impressed.

"You sure do know your computers." Manuel said.

"We had to do a lot of hacking during the war on mars." Throttle explained. "This is just a scaled-down version of that."

"What did you hack on Mars?" Manuel asked.

"Lots of things: Encrypted enemy archives, weapon databases, security systems... The usual stuff you would have to hack in a war."

"Wow!" Manuel smiled. "You must know quite a bit, then."

"Comes with joining the Freedom Fighters." Throttle answered. "I had to learn a lot, and learn it quick."

"So, Manuel, I don't mean to change the subject, but last night you were talking about how your Dad's diner was dedicated to your brother, and that he raced." Takumi said. "You said his name was Hector? Itsuki and Iketani wanted to see if we could meet him some time."

Manuel's good mood dropped a bunch of pegs. A tear ran down his face as he slowly turned towards the apartment window.

"Manuel? Something wrong, man?" Takumi asked, confused.

"...I'm sorry, Takumi. Your friends ask the impossible... Hector's been dead for two years." Manuel said. "...He died in a race. The international Speed Master Competition in California. Somehow, during the last stretch of the race, he lost control and his car rolled. At his maximum speed."

Takumi felt awful on hearing those words. "I'm sorry, man. We didn't know that..."

"Don't worry about it." Manuel said. "It was supposed to be his greatest goal. He wanted to be the champion. The 'master of speed.' That's the title you get when you win. It's the ultimate racing title, recognizable, even internationally."

"I've heard of the Speed Master Competition." Takumi said. "There are lots of cameras there, and the race is broadcast via internet. Not to mention the cars are heavily modified to reach speeds well past two-hundred fifty kilometers per hour, or in United States units, one-hundred fifty-five miles per hour. They go at such high speeds on long, straight courses, with some sharp turns in between."

Throttle looked up from the computer. "How long have you held this in, Manuel?"

Manuel sighed. "Two years... It happened two years ago. That's why I don't mention racing in front of Dad or Mom. If they knew I still raced, they'd blow a gasket..."

"Why do you still race, then?" Mika asked.

"To honor Hector." He said. "It's the only way I know how to."

"How exactly did this happen?" Throttle asked, getting up from the computer.

"I'm not even sure." Manuel said. "It was on the last stretch of the course. He was approaching the finish line. His final opponent, Yuya Kirafuda, was behind him in an Acura NSX. Hector was leading a pack of six cars, and he was almost at the finish line when one of the tires on his Mustang... exploded. His car then went out of control as it slid on the wheel rim, then it flipped... and rolled over ten to twelve times..." Manuel started to choke up on describing the memory.

Throttle put a hand on Manuel's shoulder. "I know it hurts to remember. I've lost friends and family too. You have any pictures of your brother?"

Manuel then went to his dresser, opened a drawer, and got out some photos, showing them to the group. In them stood a man of medium build, with buzzed-short brown hair, wearing sunglasses. Each photo appeared to show him at either a car show, in a garage working, or after a race holding a trophy. Some even showed him next to various cars. The most recent one was dated two years ago, showing the man next to a heavily modified Ford Mustang.

"That's him." Manuel said. "I always thought of him as a hero. Someone I wanted to be like when I grew older..."

Throttle didn't need to ask. He already knew now. He reminded Manuel of his dead brother. He gave a sad smile as he looked at the photographs, comparing the similarities of Hector with himself.

"He would be proud to see how far you've come since then." Mika said smiling. "...Oh, My! Look at the time! We'd better hurry, or we'll be late for that meetup!"

Manuel's mind snapped back to the present, looking at the wall clock. She was right!

"Okay, I guess that's enough of a trip down memory lane!" He rushed and grabbed his keys. "Still got that cell, Throttle?"

"Yep." Throttle said. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Have a good time at the golf course."

If only Throttle knew what was in store for him, for they were being eavesdropped on.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_Thirty minutes later..._

Throttle continued to look through the computer's maps. He was having trouble concentrating, now knowing the truth about Manuel and his racing. It hit too close to home for him, making him wonder if his bros were dead, too. Would he just be chasing shadows? Chasing nothing but memories?

He shook the thoughts from his mind. "No," He said. "I won't think that way. They are _not _dead. I just have to find them..."

He was interrupted by loud banging on the apartment door, combined with the sound of snapping wood. He looked over, and there was an axe poking through the thick wood of the door!

Someone was breaking in!

_Meanwhile, at the Riverside golf course..._

Itsuki and Iketani watched with the others as Takumi took his shot.

"Darn! I missed again!" Takumi said.

"It's okay." Mika smiled. "You're still getting the hang of it."

"Besides, you're doing way better than me." Manuel said. "Mika, how did you get so good at golf?"

"I've been playing since I was little." She said.

"Well, that explains it." Manuel said.

"Yeah." Itsuki said, daydreaming.

That's when Manuel's cell phone rang.

"Hold on, I need to take this call." He got out his android phone, looking at the number. It was the cell he gave Throttle. "Hello?"

"Manuel, you have to get home! Now!" Throttle said. There was banging in the background, like someone was trying to break down a door. "They've found me, they're trying to break down the door! Hurry! There's not much time,I can't hold this thing shu..." Suddenly there was a loud bang, splitting of wood, then he heard Throttle yell, some punches connecting, and several voices he didn't recognize.

"You've been livin' on borrowed time, Mousie. Today, that time's up..."

There was then the sound of something like a whip, then crackling of electricity. Throttle screamed in pain, then all was quiet.

"Got 'em."

"For once you did something useful, you oily oaf! Now load him into the van! The rest of you, trash this pathetic excuse for a living space..."

"As you command..."

"Throttle, what's going on?!" Manuel demanded. "Throttle?! THROTTLE!"

The line then went dead.

"Shit!" Manuel dropped his golf club and bolted towards the parking lot!

"Manuel, wait! Where are you going?!" Takumi yelled, running after him.

The group's blood ran cold when they heard Manuel's answer.

"They've found him, and I need to get home before they get away!"

Takumi and the group then bolted after Manuel, following his beeline to the parking lot, abandoning their rented golf equipment. They got to the parking lot just as Manuel got into his CR-X, and was peeling out of the parking lot.

"Think we should go after him?" Iketani asked.

"Hell yes, I think we should go after him! Hurry and get in the car!" Takumi said, getting into the Trueno Eight-Six and starting the engine.

"I have a feeling I'm not gonna like this..." Itsuki said as he got in the back.

"Keep your eyes closed, Mika." Takumi cautioned. "This won't be an easy drive."

With that, he peeled out after Manuel's CR-X.

* * *

Manuel sped down State Street, passing cars rapidly! He knew he was speeding, that he was breaking road laws, but he didn't care! He needed to get to Throttle before he was taken away! He wasn't strong enough to defend himself yet!

The light ahead of him turned red, as traffic increased.

"Dammit!" Manuel cursed. "Looks like I'm going to have to risk my license over this..."

He floored the pedal, drifting onto Glenwood Street. That's when he noticed that Takumi was right behind him!

Itsuki was screaming as he held onto his seat. Iketani could only watch as Manuel went through lunch-hour traffic, swerving and weaving in and around the cars that were in his way.

"Takumi, you need to back off! This is crazy! Manuel is out of his mind!" Iketani said.

"I can't do that, Iketani." Takumi said as he stuck behind Manuel's CR-X.

Bunta got into his cab, going to meet up with Takumi after his meeting with the local buisness officials. There was a hispanic man getting in the cab as well.

"Riverside golf course." They said at the same time. Then then stopped and looked at each other for a minute.

"...You're going there too?" The Hispanic man asked Bunta.

"Yeah." Bunta said. "To meet up with my son and his pen pal."

"Ah! You must be Bunta, Takumi's papa!" The man said, extending his hand. "I'm Hesus, owner and proprietor or _Shifters_! I'm Manuel's father!"

Bunta was surprised, but shook Hesus' hand anyway.

"Nice to meet you, Hesus." He said.

"So I guess you two are heading the same way?" The cab driver said. "Guess you two can split the bill then."

"Fine with me." Bunta said.

"Excellent idea!" Hesus said.

That's when they heard care engines approaching rapidly. They then saw Manuel's CR-X fly by at high speed, followed by Takumi's Trueno. Hesus's jaw dropped, even Bunta was stunned.

They then pointed in their direction, and said in unison:

"Quick! Follow those cars!"

The young cab driver was all too happy to oblige.

* * *

Manuel was nearing his apartment. A local cab was now on his and Takumi's tail. He quickly drifted onto South Vista, then floored the gas again, then slid the car onto Cherry Lane! He got to his apartment complex, and saw Throttle being loaded into a van by a bunch of people he didn't recognize!

He slid his CR-X to a stop, and got out.

"HEY!" He yelled. "STOP RIGHT THERE!"

"Blast it! Distract him, Greasepit!" A man with goggles and a lab coat said.

"Aw, it's the local yokel." A man in suspenders and a baseball cap with oozing oily skin said. That must have been greasepit, Manuel thought.

Greasepit then got out some sort of gun, as did the others.

Mauel had no choice but to dive behind his CR-X as they opened fire. He crouched in cover behind the car, as it was riddled by rapid, repeating gunfire. Though the guns didn't sound normal! They sounded like something off of the Sci-Fi Channel! The gunfire seemed to last for hours, even though it was only a few minutes. He then heard the van taking off shortly after the gunfire stopped. He looked up, and saw it fly right past Takumi's Trueno and a cab, which had pulled up behind it!

"Dammit, they're getting away!" Manuel looked over his car. It had taken a beating from the guns. The engine housing was ruptured and he smelled... Oh, no! He ran away from the car, as Takumi ran towards him!

"GET BACK!" Manuel yelled. "THEY CRACKED THE GAS TANK! IT'S GONNA..."

The CR-X then exploded. Manuel jumped up and shielded Takumi as they fell to the ground, the car blowing into pieces, leaving nothing behind but a scorched frame of what was once a proudly tuned car.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Takumi!" Bunta yelled, running forward, as did Hesus. They got up to them as Manuel got up, and started to chase after that van on foot, Hesus stopping him by grabbing his arm.

"Oh, no you don't!" He shouted.

"Let me go! They're getting away!" Manuel yelled, struggling against his father's grip. "They've got him, we need to go after them!"

"Go after who?" Bunta demanded. "We just chased you down through lunch-hour traffic in a cab! Kid, you'd better explain yourself, right now, damn it!"

Manuel's cell phone then beeped. He got it out, and looked at it. It was the alarm to his garage unit.

"One of them's still here!" Manuel then broke free of Hesus. "You want your answers, follow me!"

Vinnie and Modo looked through the Garage unit they had broken into. They knew it wasn't their style, but it wasn't like they were taking anything. They were just looking for any clue to lead them to Throttle. The homing beacon said he or his bike was somewhere inside this garage.

Vinnie then saw a motorbike next to a small car, both covered by sheets. Vinnie pulled off the sheet, and his heart raced! It was Throttle's!

"Modo!" He hissed. "I found his bike!"

Modo then walked over. "That's Throttle's bike alright. Now where's the mouse to go with the motorcycle?"

They heard footsteps. They turned around, and saw a bunch of humans outside the garage dor.

"I have a feeling these guys know." Vinnie said, charging forward and grabbing the closest human's shirt, then raising him up by the collar. "Where is he?!"

One of the adults in the group then punched Vinnie in the face, causing him to drop his catch.

"Hands off my son, you... you giant rodent!" The man snapped in a Hispanic accent. The second man, Japanese, then assumed a martial arts stance.

"Takumi, get the police." He said.

"Slow down!" A woman snapped. There was also a man behind her. "We're just looking for their friend!"

"And who might you two be?" the Hispanic said.

"My name is Charley. That's Jaiden. Now if you two gentlemen will calm down, I can explain everything."

_Some Time Later..._

"So let me get this straight: These Martian mice came to earth to stop some fish-man from stealing our resources, then when they finally took him down, they were heading back to Mars when they were shot down by who-knows-what?" Bunta said, recapping as Manuel, Itsuki, Iketani, and Takumi looked over his ransacked apartment for any clues as to whom took Throttle.

"Yeah, Basically." Charley said.

"I don't believe this..." Hesus said. "I'm calling Selena, even though she'll have a cow or two over this..."

Manuel looked up from trying to salvage what was left of his computer. "You're calling _mom_?! Now?!"

Hesus just ignored Manuel and started to dial the number.

"Well, this doesn't surprise me _that _much." Bunta said. "Wish you had told us sooner, but it doesn't surprise me that much."

"Have you lost it, Bunta?!" Hesus snapped. "They've been hanging out with giant alien..."

"Giant alien mice, I know." Bunta said, trying to keep a straight face as he realized what he just said. "But, kids will be kids, especially these days. I've basically seen it all, so like I said, I am not that surprised."

Heusus just scoffed as the phone started to ring. He began speaking to a woman in spanish, going over near what was once the door to Manuel's apartment.

"Did they leave anything behind?" Vinnie asked.

"No luck yet..." Manuel said.

That's when Hesus hung up the phone. "Your mother is on her way from Caldwell."

Manuel groaned. "Lovely."

The apartment phone rang. Manuel sighed. "Just let it go to the answering machine." He said.

The answering machine then clicked on. It spoke Manuel's greeting:

"Hey. You've reached Manuel. Leave a message. Or Don't."

The phone beeped, then a businessman-like voice spoke over the phone in a sinister manner. Vinnie and Modo immediately recognized that voice!

"Hello, Manuel. No doubt by now the other rodents are with you now. I'm terribly sorry about what happened to your car, but business is business. Anyways, long story short: I have one, and you have two. However, I'm in a... sporting mood, so I leave you this offer. If you want to free your friend, and save him from what will be a horrible fate, you have two options. One: you can either turn the other Mice in to me in the center of town, with no tricks or strings attached by the end of the day, or Two: You can enter, and win, the Speed Master competition that is coming to Boise in two months. I know of how your brother took part in that contest in California. Let's just say I have... a good eye and ear for details. If you don't bring me the remaining two biker mice by the end of the day, I'll take that as option number two. Though I don't see how you'll be able to pull that one off, considering you don't even have a car..." There was laughter through the answering machine's speaker. "I'll be waiting for your answer." The phone then hung up.

Modo's right eye was glowing. "Limburger..."

"You mean cheese-man?!" Iketani exclaimed. "I thought you said he had been waxed!"

"We thought he had been waxed." Charley said. "Guess he's a little harder to get rid of then we thought..."

"What are we going to do?" Vinnie asked. "We don't even know where Limburger is, or where he could be hiding Throttle in this town..."

"He has a good point." Jaiden said.

Manuel was standing there, assessing his options. Then he spoke up.

"I'll do it."

Everyone's eyes were on him. Manuel then explained.

"I'm entering the Speed Master competition."

Hesus nearly fell off his chair. "What?! No you are not, nino! I've lost one son to that race, and I refuse to lose another!"

"Dad, with all due respect, shut the hell up and_ knock it off_!" Manuel snapped. "You've always preached to me about doing the right thing, even when _you _didn't! Like it or not, I'm entering the competion! I'm going to get Throttle back!"

"But how can you enter?" Takumi asked.

"Yeah." Iketani agreed. "In case you forgot, your car went up in smoke?"

Manuel walked to the door. "That's just one car. Follow me down to my garage."

Everyone entered the garage where Throttle's motorcycle was. Next to it was a car covered by a white sheet, surrounded by boxes.

"Oh yeah." Vinnie said. "I forgot that was there."

Manuel then pulled off the sheet. Underneath was a blue, two door Ford Focus!

"This was a project that Hector never got to finish..." Manuel said. "He left it to me when he died in the hospital after the accident. I didn't want to touch it, but now I have no choice."

Bunta frowned. "How is a front-wheel drive, four-cylinder focus going to win you the speed master competition? Even if we maxed out the four-cylinder engine and threw in a transmission kit, it still wouldn't be enough. It wouldn't be able to keep up with the other cars, nor be able to sustain nitrous in it's current state."

Takumi looked at Bunta. "Dad... With all due respect, how do you know that?"

Bunta got a serious look in his eye. "Because I once entered the Speed Master Competition when it was in Japan."

Itsuki went wide-eyed. "You were a Speed Master?"

Bunta got a bitter look on his face. "No, I wasn't. I was beaten by a guy named Kaido Kirafuda, and he cheated. He sabotaged my car's engine, and it failed during the race. They was no proof, since there was no security in the pits, but I know he did it. He's the only person I've ever lost to..."

Everyone's eyes were on Bunta. Manuel's especially.

"He sabotaged your car?" Manuel said. "And his name was Kirafuda?"

"Yep." Bunta said. "He didn't earn the Speed Master title. Something I'll never forgive."

"Then we have something in common." Manuel said. "I always thought Hector's death was not an accident. He lost to a man named Yuya Kirafuda."

Bunta looked at Manuel. "That's his son! You mean to tell me he sabotaged another car?"

Manuel nodded. "He killed someone that time. My brother, Hector."

Bunta sighed, then lit up a cigarette. "Now we _have_ to enter. This car's gonna need a lot of work, starting with the engine and drivetrain."

"The engine and drvetrain is already done. That's where Hector started to modify it. It's rear-wheel drive. As for the engine, it just needs a few minor mods, and a a tune up." Manuel then walked forward, and got in the car, popping the hood.

Underneath the hood was a Supercharged Ford V8 Cammer crate engine!

"Hector had it rigged up to scramble boost. Just needs a boost computer. Certain parts of the car are also reinforced to deal with the extra power and a nos system." Manuel then pointed out a roll cage as he got out, and pointed to various reinforced chassis parts.

Bunta whistled! "I know that Ford's SVT team did something like this. Just didn't expect an enthusiast to take it this far..."

"Hector loved to see how far he could push his cars." Mauel said. He then pointed to the boxes. "Those contain the rest of the parts that he was going to use."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Vinnie said. "Let's get to work! We only have two months until the competition!"

"Good thing Charley brought all those tools with her in the semi." Jaiden said. "I'll bring it around so we can load the car into it, then take it to a local garage with the parts to get it finished."

Hesus looked at Manuel. "...Are you sure you want to do this?"

Manuel gave his dad a look, then got the Focus's keys from his key ring.

"I'm sure."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_Author's note: I mistakenly uploaded Chapter 15 twice, so now Chapter 16 is fixed. Go back and read if you haven't yet, otherwise you won't know what's going on._

Throttle woke up. He couldn't tell where he was. All he could tell was that he was on his knees, hanging from a cold wall. He could hear chains clink when he moved. Cuffs and irons were on his wrists and ankles. His sunglasses were gone. It hurt to move, it even hurt to breathe. His body surged with pain at the slightest twitch. What happened? He wondered.

"Enjoy your slumber, rodent?" A familiar voice asked. Throttle instantly knew it was Limburger.

"You..." Throttle rasped, baring his teeth.

"Yes, me. Of course..." Limburger said sarcastically. He felt a gloved hand lift up his chin. "You really think I'd be bested so easily? Well, I'm afraid you've lost this battle. Here I have one of the greatest warriors from the Martian Freedom Fighters. Completely at my mercy."

"Why take me prisoner?" Throttle asked. "Why not just kill me? You know I'll never do anything for you. I'll never tell you anything that could threaten Mars or Earth. I'd rather die..."

"Oh, I'm afraid it's not up to me, dear boy." Limburger said. "That's up to my new... business partners, and they wanted you alive."

The gloved hand then dropped his chin, and he heard footsteps exiting the room. He then heard heavy footsteps enter the room. The next moment, he heard growling. But not like a dog. It was more like a... Oh no, Throttle thought as he felt a clawed hand grab him by his forehead.

"Forgotten all about me, already?" A gruff voice said. It was Cataclysm!  
The next thing Throttle knew, his head went right smack against the wall, and he could feel the Catatonian's breath on his face as he asked a single question:

"Where is Stoker?"

_Meanwhile, at the Torque Nut Garage..._

Robby D was getting ready to close shop when a semi pulled up. He then saw Manuel get out of the passenger seat of the cab.

"Manuel? What are you doing here?" Robby D asked.

He then saw Charley, Vinnie and Modo get out of the cab behind him.

"Boss, I can explain..." Manuel said.

But Robby D held up his hand. He looked at Modo and Vinnie for a moment, then sighed.

"I guess you're looking for Stoker, Carbine, and Rimfire?" Robby D said.

Vinnie and Modo both exchanged glances. Manuel remembered Throttle talking about Stoker. The former leader of the Martian Freedom Fighters, his second in command, Carbine, and Modo's nephew, Rimfire.

"...They're here?" Manuel asked.

That's when Stoker stepped out of the shadows of the doorway to the shop. He was limping, using a cane. His leg was in a cast. Rimfire and Carbine were right behind him. Rimfire's arms were bandaged up. Carbine also had a few injuries, with some bandages on her face.

"Stoker? Rimfire? Carbine?" Vinnie asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." Stoker said. "We got your distress call, and came here in a cruiser, when we were shot down by a Plutarkian scout ship. Where's Throttle?"

Vinnie looked down at the ground, ashamed.

"...He's been captured." Vinnie said.

Carbine instantly flew into a fury. "What?! How?! I told you to look after him! After each other! I thought you were one of the best..."

"That's my fault, Ma'am, not his!" Manuel spoke up. "...Throttle crash-landed up on the mountain, and I was helping him recover. It was my fault he got caught. I left him alone..."

Carbine paused, and gave Manuel a leer. Manuel started right back into her eyes, as if he had nothing to lose.

"You let him get caught?" Carbine now looked angry, getting right in Manuel's face.

"I'm going to get him back." Manuel said.

"How?"

Manuel then got out a tape recorder and played back Limburger's message about the Speed Master Competition. She gave Manuel a skeptical look.

"Just how are you going to win this 'Speed Master' Competition?" She asked.

Manuel then opened up the back of the Semi, and explained what he planned to do with his Focus. "We'll need to use the shop. That's why I came here. Robby D is my boss. If we can use a section of the shop during off hours, we can get the car's mods complete in the two months time span before the competition."

Robby D put a hand on Manuel's shoulder. "I'll section off an area for your friends to use to finish the build. We'll get this done."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Two Months later...

After two months of not-stop work, between Manuel returning to work from vacation time, Jaiden doing side jobs to stay in Boise, and Bunta deciding to stay for another month, the rebuild of the Focus was complete. The Nitrous system had been installed, the engine rebuilt, tuned and tested, and the stock exhaust replaced with one for racing. The Focus was given a body kit, custom hood, and rear spoiler. They had also replaced various heavy parts with rigid, lightweight parts, to lighten the load and increase speed.  
Manuel and Carbine were finishing up connecting the wiring with the computer system and computer display in the dash, along with the button on the steering wheel for scramble boost and nitrous when Bunta, Charley, Robby D, and Hesus came by, each with vinyl stickers for the sides of the car. Manuel noticed their approach when he and Carbine finished, and looked up.  
"What are these?" Manuel asked, looking at the vinyls. One of them was the logo for Shifte's diner, the other was the logo for Bunta's tofu shop. Charley's logo was for the Last Chance Garage, and Robby D's was for the Torque-Nut.  
"It's so people know who you are racing for." Bunta said. "Yuya and his father won't be able to ignore your presence now. We're just as big of a part of this as you are. Besides, you need a few small 'sponsors'."  
They then applied the vinyls to the sides of the car.  
"Well, Manuel, that should do it." Carbine said. "Start it up."  
Everyone watched with anticipation as Manuel got our his keys. He inserted them into the ignition, and turned the key. The car started, purring as it idled. The instruments beeped as the gauges tested themselves. then a feminine voice came from the computer console installed in the dash, as the torque-nut garage logo flashed on screen:  
"Hello, Manuel." The computer said, text scrolling across the screen. "Are you going to be racing today, or is this just a delivery run?"  
Everyone went wild, cheering and applauding each other for the past two months of strenuous work. Some, like Carbine, were reduced to tears, thinking it would never be complete.  
"It lives!" Vinnie exclaimed.  
Manuel smiled, gripping the steering wheel. They had built the car! Now all they had to do was win the race!  
"We'd better load this into the semi!" Manuel said. "We've only completed the first step. Now we have to enter the Speed Master competition."  
"I got the info for where it's being held." Rimfire said, getting up from a shop's computer. "It's being held in Orchard, Idaho. Near the Indian Creek Reservoir. According to this map, it will go down Orchard Access road to a set of train tracks in Orchard. The site says their accepting entries now."  
"Alright then! Let's move!" Stoker said.

Orchard, Idaho  
Five Hours before the Race...

Limburger waited at the Speed Master Competition's sign up were already gathering. Yuya Kirafuda walked up with his father, Kaido Kirafuda, fans screaming wildly as they walked up to the signup tent.  
"So, you want to be one of our sponsors, eh?" Kaido said. "Well, we don't just accept anyone as a sponsor. You have to be able to show you can get things done."  
"I assure you, Mr. Kirafuda, I have everything well in hand." Limburger said.  
"Humph! That I highly doubt!" Yuya said, getting out his metal cigarette case. Yuya plucked an expensive cigarette from the case and lit it up with a high-quality lighter. "In case you didn't get the memo, we're in this to win. Anything less than first place is unacceptable!" He blew a thick cloud of smoke in Limburger's face.  
"Then we will ensure your victory." Limburger said, coughing, trying to keep his patience. Always, he had to work with the ignorant.  
"Well, you had better hope you know what you are getting into." Kaido said. "Just make sure we win tonight." He then watched his son sign up.  
At that moment, they heard loud yelling outside the tent. The three went out to see what all the commotion was about.  
A semi had pulled up near the pits. Limburger watched as Charley Davidson stepped out with Bunta and Takumi Fujiwara.  
Yuya took another puff on his cigarette. "Well, look who's here, father. Isn't that the pathetic Eight-Six tofu driver you beat when you were younger? That must be his son then!" Yuya laughed.  
Kaido scratched his chin. What was Bunta up to? He saw them approach the tent. Bunta saw Kaito, and frowned.  
"Still bitter that I'm the better driver?" Kaido asked.  
"You were never the better driver!" Takumi yelled, charging forward. Charley had to hold him back.  
"Takumi, that's enough!" Bunta snapped.  
"Yeah, respect your elders, tofu boy!" Yuya taunted.  
"Yuya, shut up." Kaido said. He then turned back to Bunta. "What are you doing here, Bunta? Is this going to be a race for revenge?"  
"Somthing like that." Bunta said, signing up an entry form.  
"Then where's your precious Eight-Six?" Kaido sassed. "In the truck?"  
"First, I'm not using the Eight-Six. Second, I'm not even going to drive." Bunta then handed the receptionist the signup sheet. "After all, I'm not the only one out for revenge..."  
Yuya gave Bunta a suspicious look. "What do you mean?"  
The semi truck then hissed, the young driver honking the horn to get everyone's attention. The crowd watched as the back of the tractor trailer opened, steam pouring out as if someone dropped dry ice in water as a ramp deployed. They then heard an engine rev up. Car lights cut through the thick fog, the crowd was gasping and murmuring in anticipation.  
The car revved a couple more times as it slowly started to roll out, the engine's sound making Yuya uneasy. It sounded almost like an old adversary's car...  
The car rolled out slowly on the pavement, out of the thick fog. It was a highly-tuned, heavily modified Ford Focus! With various decals on it! Including the Shifters diner logo, the logo for Bunta's tofu shop, and some logos for two different garages! Yuya dropped his cigarette, as he then recognized the driver, as did the crowd, which went wild.  
It was Manuel Vernandez!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_Orchard, Idaho._

_Ten minutes until race time..._

"That kid sure does have a big local fanbase." Modo said as he watched Manuel signing autographs next to his car.

"I just hope he knows what he's doing." Carbine said, worrying about Throttle. "Limburger is not going to make this easy."

"You sure we can't run along side him in the race?" Vinnnie asked.

"No. That won't help." Jaiden said. "There are cameras all along the route to track the racers. If any of you were seen on those, Manuel would be accused of cheating, maybe even disqualified."

"We just have to trust him." Stoker said. "If Throttle thought this guy was a good enough guy, then we can trust him."

"How do you know that Throttle thought Manuel was a 'good enough guy'?" Carbine asked.

"Think of it this way: Would he have stayed with him otherwise?" Stoker answered Carbine's question with another. Carbine knew he had a point.

"Hey, look." Rimfire pointed out another semi driving up. It had Japanese lettering on it.

"That's gotta be Kirafuda's car transport." Carbine said. "What is he driving, Rimfire?"

"I don't know." Rimfire said, looking over data on his laptop. "Yuya chose to keep his car anonymous until it's on site..."

The side panels opened up, folding upwards as lights turned on, revealing a highly modified Acura NSX! It was lowered to the cement by a lift as the crowd went wild again.

"No doubt that's the same one that he raced his brother with." Jaiden said. "He's doing this just to intimidate Manuel!"

Carbine then got out a set of filtered goggles, and put them on. She scanned the truck's cab. The sight broke her. Throttle was inside! Chained up behind the passenger seat, like some sort of primal animal! He looked like he had been beaten, maybe even tortured, and had bandages in various places on his body!

"He's in there!" Carbine exclaimed. "Throttle is in there!" She tried to get out of the truck, but Stoker stopped her.

"You're forgetting we're in a large crowd of people!" He said.

"I need to know he's alright!" Carbine said. "I've already lost him once! I don't want to lose him again!"

"Carbine, slow down." Stoker said calmly. "Use your head. There are other ways to contact Throttle besides busting into that semi, and falling for an obvious trap."

"How?" Carbine asked.

"Natural frequencies." Stoker said, pointing to his antennas. "Has it been that long that you've forgotten our telepathic abilities?"

Carbine sighed. Stoker thinking ahead. That was something new.

Both of them then took a deep breath, relaxed, and concentrated.

(Throttle, can you hear me? Can you hear my thoughts? Please, say something! Let me know that you're alright!) Carbine thought, concentrating on Throttle.

After a pause, she got a response, though it was weak.

(Carbine?! Where are you?! Stay away from me! It's a trap!)

(We know that, Throttle.) Stoker added in. (But we have a plan. Don't worry, we're going to get you out, without falling into any trap that Limburger has in store.)

(It's not Limburger you should be worried about!) Throttle said through the link. (The Catatonians are involved, too. I've been interrogated by Cataclysm himself on a regular basis...)

Carbine's eyes shot open, though the link was still active. (Cataclysm is here?!)

(He's in this vehicle with me. I don't know what it is, they just dragged me into it a couple hours ago.)

Carbine adjusted her goggles and checked the vehicle again. There was a large Catatonian in there., sitting right across from where Throttle was chained up. No doubt now it was Cataclysm!

(Have you told him anything, Throttle?) Stoker asked.

(I told him I'd rather die than tell him anything. Now he says I'm just bait for you guys. I don't think he knows you're here, though.)

(He'll know soon enough.) Stoker said. (Can you still reach out to others, Throttle?)

(...I think so. Why?) Throttle asked.

(Because a friend is here to win a race for your freedom, and he needs your support. Now more than ever.) Stoker said, looking out the window at Manuel as he stood by his car with Bunta, Charley, and Takumi. Yuya and Kaido were walking up to them.

(Manuel?! He's here?) Throttle asked.

(Yes, and he's ready to go for broke.) Stoker said. (Thought I'm not entirely sure he thinks he can do it. Remind him, and his team, that he's racing for someone other than himself.)

Manuel was starting to have doubts, taking a drink of a bottle of power-aide when Yuya walked up with his father. Yuya was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Manuel snapped.

"You're serious? You're going to race me in this... blueberry?" Yuya couldn't quit laughing.

"Yeah, it's cute isn't it?" Manuel said in a snarky tone. "Just wait until the race, you son of a bitch! Then we'll see who's laughing!"

"Indeed we will." Yuya said. "I look forward to crushing you, like I did your brother."

Manuel's face pulled a scowl. "Oh, I know what you did, you cheating asshole."

"Asshole? Oh, I am wounded!" Yuya continued on mockingly. "I guess it's my fault, too that he chose those cheap tires." He finished with a smirk.

"Those were racing slicks and you know it!" Manuel snapped, baring his teeth.

"Alright, back off Yuya!" Jaiden said, getting out of the semi with Robby D. "If you think you're such hot shit, prove it in the race! Until then, Scramble-boost your ass out of our pit area!"

"Oh, very well then. You people are so uptight. I just hope you remember, we have what you are after~!" Yuya and Kaido walked off.

"Fucking asshole." Jaiden muttered. "You okay, Manuel?"

Manuel was clearly angry now.

"Manuel, don't let him throw you off!" Charley said. "That's exactly what he's trying to do!"

(Manuel, can you hear me?) A voice said that didn't sound exactly like it was there. It was Throttle's voice! Bunta, Takumi, Charley, Robby D, and Jaiden Heard it as well.

"...Throttle?" Manuel whispered.

"He can't hear you that way." Charley said. "You have to think of what you're going to say. He's communicating telepathically."

Manuel's eyes widened. "He can do that?" Charley nodded.

Manuel then calmed himself, and started to talk to Throttle via thoughts.

(Yes, I can hear you Throttle! Where are you? Tell us so we can...)

(That won't work. Yuya has goons here guarding me, along with another old enemy.)

Manuel sighed. (It never is that easy...)

(You can still free, me though. All you have to do is win!) Throttle said. (I know you can do it! You didn't come this far just to quit now! I know you're better than that! Did your brother ever quit?)

Manuel paused. (No, he didn't...)

(And neither will you, if you share his determination! Which I know you do! You have the car! You have the skill! Now get out there, and rip that cheating scumbag Yuya Kirafuda a new tailpipe, if you know what I mean! Give him a reason to be afraid! Hell, show him what fear really is! Do it for your brother! For Bunta! For everyone that he and his father have cheated!)

Manuel's face broke out into a smile of confidence. He looked at Charley, then to Bunta, then to his car.

"Time to kick it up a notch!" He said, getting in the car. He then looked to Charley. "Everything checked out?"

"Me and Bunta went over everything. She's all ready." Charley said. "Now get out there and give Yuya something to be afraid of!"

Manuel gave her a thumbs up, then drove off to the starting line.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_Author's note: I have revised the race route. It now just goes down one road._

All Six cars pulled up to the starting line. Yuya was in first, since he was the current Speed Master. Manuel had to start in Last, since he was a newcomer to the competition. He looked to the sidelines, and to his surprise, saw Bob Sampson, with the Bogus Broncos, along with all the members of the Scorpions and Fifth-Street Drifters! They were all holding banners with Manuel's name, and words of encouragement! Manuel smiled, and then turned back to the starting line. The announcer was there, and there was a small LED sign with a countdown on it until the racers could take off.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" A man said with a bullhorn. "It's now time to decide this year's Speed Master~! Are you ready?!"

"YEAH!" The crowd roared.

Manuel looked up at Yuya's NSX in first. He needed to pass four cars by the time they hit the crossroads of Pleasant Valley and Thompson. I can do this, he kept thinking to himself.

"Alright, then! Let's get this started! Racers, start your engines and prepare for the drive of your lives~!"

Everyone that had not started their cars by now had them running. Everyone was revving their engines up.

"Start the countdown~!" The announcer said. The LED then started to count down the time until the racers could take off. Manuel's heart started to race from adrenaline, the crowd yelling out the numbers.

Ten!

Nine!

Eight!

Seven!

Six!

Five!

Four!

Three!

Two!

One!

GO!

Manuel thew the Focus into first gear, and floored the gas, taking off the finish line. They sped down the Orchard Access road at speed much faster than his mountain racing at bogus! As they sped down the road, he started to work on passing the four cars that were between him and Yuya. This was not going to be easy. He caught the first car on a long straightaway, then passed the second at a long curve.

The next driver was more aggressive than the first two, and tried to block Manuel's lane. Manuel then pulled a feint, then passed him on the outside as they exited the long curve!

As they got on another straightaway, the computer beeped. "Scramble boost is primed. Engage when Ready."

Manuel decided to hold off on the scramble boost until he really needed it. He passed the next car, which seemed to be having trouble. He had no doubt Yuya was behind it. Yuya was now the only racer between him and victory.

Yuya looked in his rear-view as he saw a car's headlights! He then recognized the car as Manuel's focus. So, he made it this far, huh? He got on his pit com link.

"Run interference for the drift kid." He said.

As Manuel drove, he then saw several traffic cars in front of him! Manuel was forced to pull behind Yuya to avoid a head-on collision! He got on his pit com link.

"Takumi, there's still traffic cars on the course! I thought you said it was blocked off!"

"There shouldn't be..." Takumi said. Bunta then got on the link.

"Careful, Manuel. Kaido is up to his old tricks, and I have no doubt Throttle's adversary's are involved as well! They'll try to slow you down by any means necessary! My only advice is to try to power through them!"

Manuel then noticed the same cars now tailing him! He needed to get ahead of Yuya! He pulled up alongside Yuya, and floored the pedal as he shifted into his sixth gear, and hit the scramble boost.

"I thought I told you to slow him down!" Yuya snapped.

"We're trying, sir!" The guy said through his comlink. "We're just having trouble..."

"SLOW HIM DOWN OR I WILL PERSONALLY RUN YOU OVER!" Yuya snapped. He then noticed that Manuel was starting to pass him! Well, he wasn't going to have that! He floored the gas, trying to overtake the Focus. It wasn't working! How could this be? His car was supposed to be superior!

"NO! NO ONE IS FASTER THAN ME!" Yuya yelled. "NO ONE IS FASTER THAN ME!" He then hit both his scramble-boost and Nos buttons at the same time, when they weren't ready! A big mistake!

It was too much pressure! His engine blew apart! The hood to the engine flew off as smoke poured from the engine, and sparks flew from underneath the car, as the engine tore itself apart from the inside out! Yuya couldn't believe it! He had lost! Then, he saw the eyes in the road! Glowing eyes! He was still going well over one-hundred miles per hour! He freaked out on seeing those eyes, thinking they were dead opponents back from the grave, and swerved out of the way! He was going too fast to control his car in such a fashion, and the car flew off the road, rolling over in to the sagebrush! He saw Manuel drift around the eyes, and continue to race down the road.

Damn Coyotes, Manuel thought as he drifted around a bunch of Coyotes that ran across the road. He was now in the lead. Yuya, being a complete idiot, had engaged his Nos and Scramble Boost systems too early. He watched in his rear-view as the Acrua tore itself apart as the car rolled into the sagebrush. Manuel was now in first place. He just needed to keep this position for several more miles!

He then saw several more traffic cars trying to box him off up ahead! Limburger and his tricks, he thought.

He easily drifted around them, staying on course as he neared the finish line at Orchard, Idaho. He just needed to make it across those railroad tracks, and he would be the winner! He could see another car approaching in his rear-view. It was one of the racers.

His car computer beeped again. "Nitro Ready! Nitro ready!" It repeated.

This is it, Manuel thought. He hit the button on the steering wheel, and the car took off like a rocket down the road, cutting through the air like a jet! Scenery Flew by in a psychedelic fashion! Then, he flew over the train tracks as a flag man waved, and a bunch of fans at the finish line cheered, cameras flashing and recording! Manuel had won!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The announcer said with his bullhorn. "We have a new Speed Master~! Give it up for Manuel Vernandes~!" The crowd cheered. Manuel had taken first place! The race had been broadcast all over the internet! Vinnie, Modo, Stoker, Carbine, and Rimfire saw everything from the laptop from inside the semi, and were going wild!

"He did it!" Vinnie yelled. "He actually did it!"

Carbine felt relived when she heard that Manuel had won. (Don't worry, Throttle. Manuel won.) She said to him via telepathy. (We'll have you free soon.)

"I can't believe it!" Takujmi said, getting into the semi with Itsuki and Iketani.. "My pen pal is now the new Speed Master!"

"Yeah!" Itsuki cheered. "Way to go Manuel!"

"This is awesome!" Iketani exclaimed. "We can now say we've actually been part of history!"

Bunta was just as stunned. He had helped build and sponsor a car that propelled a new Speed Master into a whole new league of racing!

But no one was as shocked, or furious, as Kaido.

"This is blasphemous! Crazy! You! You..." He pointed at Bunta, walking up to him.

Bunta just looked at Kaido with a smile, lighting up a cigarette. "Problem?"

Kaido just stood there, heaving in breath after breath. "You... You knew it! You knew somehow he would win, somehow you knew it! Well, pat yourself on the back while you can! You just got lucky!"

"You want to know _how_ I knew he would win?" Bunta said. He then got up to Kaido's face. "It's because he didn't _cheat_." He then blew a cloud of smoke in Kaido's face, causing him to cough. "Now if you'll excuse me..." He then motioned to the semi, which started up.

"But... What am I supposed to do?!" Kaido said. "I have sponsors waiting for me to tell them that my son is victorious! How will I explain this to them?!"

"Don't worry." Bunta said, getting into the semi behind Charley with a look that could only be described as troll-faced. "I'm sure you'll think of something. My advice, however, is get out of the racing business so you don't worry about those so-called sponsors.. Oh, and speaking of sponsors, tell Limburger that he'd better keep his end of the deal. After all, we got him on tape."

With that, he shut the door.

"So what's the situation?" Bunta asked. "Recive any texts from Limburger?"

"Yes." Carbine said. "They say that Throttle is being taken to the finish line. We're going to meet Limburger there."

_A couple hours later, at the finish line..._

The race was over, and the crowds had already dispersed. Manuel waited at the finish line, leaning against his car as two Semi's approached. It was Yuya's car transport, and Jaiden's semi. They stopped right near him.

Manuel sighed. He figured Yuya's sceme would be involved with Limburger somehow. Carbine got out with Rimfire, Vinnie, and Modo, as they were ready to put up a fight for Throttle if they didn't follow through. The rest of the group got out and watched in anticipation.

A door was opened, and Throttle was then shoved out and onto the ground.

"There! You've got him back!" Yuya snapped. "I hope you're happy Manuel! You've ruined a legacy tonight!"

Manuel was silent, a stern look on his face, not even moving an inch from his car. Modo and Vinnie helped Throttle up, slinging his arms around their shoulders, Carbine giving him a new pair of field-spec sunglasses. They then started to walk over to Manuel.

"Do you have anything to say?!" Yuya snapped.

"Only this:" Manuel said with a leer. "Hit. The. Road."

Yuya then felt afraid. If this guy drove like he had nothing to lose, then he sure as hell didn't want to see how he fought! Yuya closed the door, and barked for the driver to leave in Japanese. His transport then drove away.

As soon as he was out of sight, the sun began to rise. Carbine then did something unexpected. She hugged Throttle, and cried.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm alright." Throttle said, patting Carbine on the back, calming her.

"No thanks to me..." Manuel said, walking up. "I shouldn't have left you alone."

"You had a lot going on at once. Besides, none of us knew that Limburger was still around." Stoker said, looking at Manuel. "You can't predict the future, kid. You can only make the best of it. Which is exactly what you did. Just think of the title you now have! Manuel Vernandez, Speed Master! Who would've thought?"

"Stoker has a good point, kid." Throttle said. "You've made everyone proud, and I'm sure that your big bro is looking down at you from the stars, saying 'nice work.' "

"I couldn't have done it without you guys..." Manuel said with a smile. He looked down the road as the dawn started to illuminate the landscape. Then, he saw something down the road! He looked, and saw a man in sunglasses with short, brown hair! Next to a Mustang! It was Hector, looking straight at him, giving him a thumbs-up of approval! Manuel couldn't believe his eyes!

"Hey, you alright?" Takumi asked.

Manuel turned to Takumi. Then back to the road. Hector was gone.

"...Yeah, I'm fine." Manuel said. "Well, the speed master competition got me some money. Who wants breakfast?"

"Only if it's from Shifters." Throttle said. Manuel laughed.

"To Shifters, then!" Manuel then got in his car, and the group got back into the semi, and drove off as the sun continued to rise.

THE END


End file.
